Hotter than Hell
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is the first fanfic in a series of one-shot lemons that JeffHardyFanVR1 has requested...anyway Trent and Courtney make love at Playa De Losers. Rated M for Sex and Language.


Hotter than Hell

 **Disclaimer: This takes place during Total Drama World Tour and this is a series of Oneshot's that JeffHardyFanVR1 has requested for me to do…this is for you brother, oh and this is not based on the song by Kiss.**

The playa de losers…the home of the losers of Total Drama Contestants that have been eliminated and that are not playing in the current season as Courtney was sporting a light green and white stripe pattern bikini as she was sucking on a cherry popsicle as she was enjoying it.

"Mmmm…I wish there was something else I can suck right now." Courtney said as she saw Trent as he was settling down as she was looking at Trent who was sporting his sunglasses as he was also sporting a black Speedo as he took off his sunglasses to look at Courtney.

"Hey…Courtney's looking gorgeous." Trent said as he was looking at her as "Hotter than Hell" by KISS played as a DJ was playing it.

" _Oh my, Trent is here_ … _and he looks totally hot in that Speedo._ " Courtney thought of as she smiled…what was it that caught Trent's attention.

Was it her really infectuious smile?

Was it about that perfect bootylicious ass that got Trent heart's pumping?

Was it her sexy melons?

Or was it the fact that she is sweet, but evil, and manipulative as she is so sexy looking that she can be a great sex partner and eventually a great lover?

If he thought of the answer it would have been "All of the above" as he was definitely correct. Like he ever had a opportunity to be with her. He was never interested in former CIT, bitchy, bootylicious vixen as quite like her. Not in his lifetime but Courtney was about to change his mind as she caught Trent's bulge.

"Okay…I got to have that I need something." Courtney said as she walked over to Trent who fell asleep as she went up to his bulge as she was attacted to it like a magnet it is 9 inches of all man as mini hot flashes began to heat up around her head as. Apparently Trent's bulge in his speedo attracted Courtney like crazy as she grabbed the bulge as she was down to her knees and licked her lips all over as she wanted the nine inches of his manhood all over her mouth as she grabbed a hold of the front of his speedo and took it off as it revealed his 9-inch erection and his scrotum as she grabbed the rim and started to tease it with her tongue. Trent barely felt her tongue going up and down around his cock, so the sexy latino former CIT decided to go for it.

She started bobbing her head up and down repeatedly, jumping in and out as she took time to stroke it for a second just to get him to break, feeling her soft tongue wrapping around his cock, Trent made a soft moan.

"Ohhhhhhh…"

He didn't know what was going on but still she kept on sucking him and sucking him but he knew what he was feeling, to interest him she used her other hand to massage his clean shaven scrotum. The mini-massage forced his legs to vibrate a bit, jerking around a bit as obvoiusly the tip of his cock started to pre-cum instantly as he awake himself.

He looked down however, Trent noticed Courtney still sucking him. He didn't know how to react for a second as he did not know as if we would freak out and run away or disturbed but looking on at the smile and blush that Courtney gave him as he looked at the body…

I'm …

…he actually loved what was going on as he was smiling!

"Well you like what you see?" Trent sexually asked her.

"Oh yeah…I love what I see, from your hair, from your body, and to your bulge in your speedo." Courtney said as she was very seductive.

"Sweet" The musician replied "Take all of your swimsuit off babe…"

"Trent, you are getting frisky eh?" Courtney smirked.

Just for a tease, Courtney decided to give Trent a extra striptease.

The first thing Courtney did was scrunch up her chest as Trent was staring at her like she was hypnotizing him.

He was yearning for what was behind that bikini top as she took off that top revealing 34-DD Cups. Trent was finally at a loss for words, believing the size Courtney's mocha flavored cannons were beautiful enough for him as she stood up and bend over to tease him once more as his heart rate exploded as she took off her bikini bottom as he finally saw her mocha-flavored asset and her mocha flavored private area as he wanted to taste it.

"Lay down for me..." Trent spoke as he was the man giving orders in a relationship here. He was somewhat like a male dominatrix.

Courtney soon laid down on the beach chair scissor-like. Trent soon approached her fine pink pussy. It was so tight, that she can hold a beer bottle across it. Trent must wonder if her fine clit tasted like the fine chocolate that his mom used to make. (JK)

His long tongue licked every single pink-coated center like a dog. Courtney soon felt the tingling sensation.

"Ohhhh...Ohh, Trent..." she moaned ecstatically as his tongue made circular motions that made her sugar-coated pussy slippery and wet.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Trent muffles as his tongue was shoved inside her cunt licking the inside. It tasted delicious to him. Then a minute later, something inside Courtney was about to explode.

"Oh, make my pussy cum! Make my pussy cum! OHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned loudly as a few licks and a few slurps from Trent make Courtney blow all over his face. Trent then licked the remains.

"Do you think you're cock has enough room for a tight one like me?" Courtney asked him seductively. Trent soon had a joyous smirk in his face.

"Hop on to see…" Trent smirked back.

Not taking it anymore, she looked at Trent and began to squat down as soon as the head of the cock was positioned around her shaven womanhood, Courtney let out a moan as he pushed down on the nine-inches of pure man meat. Gently, Courtney's hips started to gyrate making her rock, back and forth on Trent's hard cock.

"Ohhhhhh." Trent moaned once more as he wanted to take control the only way how.

"Uhhhhh," Trent moaned tightly "Hang on…"

As Courtney held on to the ledges of the chair as she was put on her back as he started to thrust his cock upwards they were doing the missionary.

"Oh, Trent...harder..." Courtney moaned as the heat was making her sweat really hard. Trent accepted her response and gyrated his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out inside her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...!" Trent moaned softly as his fast and furious grinding was making Courtney hold on to his soft ass. His grunts were really like a vicious dog.

The sweat was now being poured on outside him and dripped on Courtney's face. But it didn't matter to her anyway. She always loved his sweat pouring down on her like a rainstorm. That way it adds extra heat on both of their bodies. It must be that the temperature had been at 100 degrees all afternoon.

Trent soon broke off the missionary position and started to turn Courtney over.

"Come on...right on my pussy..." Courtney spoke to Trent sensually inviting his cock to pound on her fine tight clitoris.

Trent soon licked his lips and slowly inserted his musical dick right inside her hotbox. One by one, Trent gyrated his hips right in Courtney's ass. He grabbed her fine J-Lo like hips and started pounding her doggie style.

"Oh, Trent...yes...yesssss!" Courtney moaned feeling the pain and pleasure. Sweat then dripped down from her unclean face as her moaning was music to Trent's ears.

"Oh, damn...!" Trent grunted as back and forth, his blood-veined cock kept banging that squeezable ass repeatedly and repeatedly.

"Oh, Trent...fuck me harder...HARDER!" Courtney moaned loudly as Trent's speed increased tenfold. His 10-inch penis was just as fast like a guitar solo going 1000 mph.

And then in the several moments of thrusting through Courtney over and over again, Trent felt something was about to blow from his cock.

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Trent screamed, alongside Courtney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney moaned slightly as Trent shot long streams of cum inside her like oil being shot out of the sky. Trent pulled his dick inside out and decided to cum on Courtney's ass.

His cum shot out of control, cumming all over those fine buns of her, making it a cum-filled mess.

Courtney had pure joy in her face. Not so long as she been fucked by that piece of musical tender hunk of meat of a man such as Trent.

They soon cleaned themselves off.

"That was hot and it was the best day of my life, Trent...we should definitely get along very well..." Courtney replied as she gave Trent a kiss on his cheek and strutting out sexually in front of him as they put their swimsuits back on.

"Totally." Trent chuckled back, "I've never done anyone that sexy since Gwen." Trent said to Courtney.

"You're with me now…but still maybe we can do this again when no one is around?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Hell yeah." Trent said as they started to go back to the bed-room as Courtney leaped in for a hot tongue kiss just to end things on a positive note.

 **Read and Review it!**


End file.
